Broken
by xfunkyxfr3shx
Summary: You don’t understand. If I could let him go I would. But it’s not like he’s just some guy that I dated. We have a past. He was my first love. He was and still is my everything. Trust me...if I could let go, I would...’cause my heart hurts. Troypay.


**Summary: After the gut-wrenching breakup, the only thing that Sharpay ever thinks about is one true love, Troy. Sharpay still loves him and tries so hard to let go but finds it nearly impossible. Will Troy come to his senses and see what he lost? Troypay and Ryella.**

**(a/n- I know. I know. This is isn't the most original idea in the world but I just had to do it. XP.)**

_Sharpay's POV_

Sometimes, I sit in my room, stare out my window and think, "What did I do to deserve this?" I was finally happy for once in my life, and I found someone who understood me besides my twin brother, Ryan. I cry myself to sleep every night, thinking about _him. _I can't help it. It's amazing how every little thing makes me think of him. Troy. Just that name makes me smile like an idiot, but it then fades away and turns into a frown.

I love him. I have and always will. He was my everything. He **IS** my everything. I'm not going to say that he was my other half because to have a real relationship requires two WHOLE people but I _am_ going to say I'm not complete. I'm crumbling on my own two feet, and I know it. But I can't stop it. I just can't. What do you do when the only one who could stop the hurt, causes it?

_Flashback _

_Sharpay sat on her bed, happily writing in her private diary, thinking about her one true love. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring, and she smiled even wider (if that was possible), immediately knowing whom it was because of the personal ringtone._

"_Hey," she grinned._

"_Uhmm…hey…Sharpay."_

"_Troy? Is something wrong?" She asked, noting the nervousness in his tone._

"_Sharpay…I can't do this anymore. WE can't do this anymore. I…I don't feel that same spark anymore. It's gone. I loved you. I did. But I don't anymore. And I don't have enough time for you. Between basketball practice and homework, I'm with my family. I'm truly, and deeply sorry. Can we still be friends?"_

_"I-I-I…you're lying," she stuttered, cursing the tears that were threatening to fall from her chocolate brown eyes._

"_What?"_

"_You're lying," she repeated, tears now cascading down her fair complexion. "You didn't love me. No one ever falls out of love. Either you're still in love, or you weren't in love in the first place!" she yelled._

"_Sharpay…please. Don't do this. I still want to be friends," he said; his voice shaky. Troy was trying not to cry himself. Never before had he heard so much hurt and sorrow in her beautiful voice. It scared him. Just because he didn't love her anymore didn't mean he didn't care anymore either._

"_I love you. I have, and I always will. Goodbye Troy…" she said in a whisper._

_She closed her phone and dropped in to the floor. Taking in a long, jagged breath; she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. Feeling empty and cold inside, Sharpay crawled under her covers and buried her face into her pink pillow._

_Ryan then opened her door to ask her something about the next musical but dropped his jaw, then closed it in shock at the horrible sight. There, his sister was on her stomach, crying her heart out onto her pillow. He opened his mouth once again to ask what was wrong but realized she should be alone now, and silently closed the door. Sharpay cried herself to sleep that night._

_End Flashback_

I shuddered, remembering his exact words. The light pitter-patter of the rain against the window made me even more depressed. I should be happy. Our family is rich, I have both my parents, I have a brother who cares about me more than he does himself, and I have talent. But, he took it all away when he said those words.

I hate him, and yet, I love him. I hate him for hurting me. I hate him for making me the way I am. I hate him for finding the tiniest reasons the get into my mind and make me start thinking about him. I hate him for showing up in my head every time I close my eyes. And most of all, I hate him for making me STILL love him.

_No POV_

Suddenly feeling as though Sharpay was having a hard time right now, Ryan got up from his desk and quietly peaked into her room. Sharpay was sitting down in front of her window staring into space and Ryan knew that every time she did that, she was thinking about _him. _Ryan thanked the gods for his twin vibe and stepped into her room, quietly closing the door behind him.

_Sharpay's POV_

"Sharpay?" Ryan said.

"Yes?" I said, not bothering to turn around, already recognizing Ryan's voice.

"You're thinking about him again…aren't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Sharpay? Why don't you just forget about him? You're an AMAZING girl. Any boy would be lucky to have you. He had you but he let you go. There are plenty of other boys that can treat you the way someone as great as you _should_ be treated," he said sitting down next to me in front of my window, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Tired of hearing the same thing over and over again, I slumped over and let out a big breath, not daring to let him see my glassy eyes.

"Ryan. You don't understand. If I could let him go I would. But it's not like he's just some guy that I dated. We have a past. He was my first love. He was and still is my everything. Trust me...if I could let go, I would…'cause my heart hurts."

* * *

(a/n- Alright. What do you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome. : ) 


End file.
